A New Found Love
by Ryok
Summary: "I'm Breaking up with you..."  Aerrow X Finn  I know I am bad with Summaries


**Hey guys I'm back Finally and bringing you another story to read. I did this one on the fly sort of and I dont know...but anyway I hope you enjoy it and if not you can yell at me okay? XD**

"_**I'm breaking up with you...**_"

"Why!"

"_**Because I found someone better.**_"

"Oh...I see"

"_**Bye.**_"

Finn put the phone down still shocked at what she had just said. It was 2 in the morning and just got dumped...again. He felt worthless to just about every women he's been with. He picked up the phone and dialed.

"_Hello..."_

"Hey it's me...Sorry to wake you but I needed to talk to someone."

"_Did it happen again?"_

"Yeah...," tears started to form in Finn's eyes as he replayed the recent event.

"_I can't believe her! She better hope she doesn't see me...I'm sorry Finn. I'm coming over, be there in a few minutes."_

"Thanks Aerrow..."

Aerrow got out of bed and got dressed still angry about what she did to Finn. He grabbed his car keys and headed to Finn's place. He pulled up and noticed the Kitchen light on. As he was walking towards the door he heard a large CRASH.

"FINN? FINN!"

Aerrow opened the door and saw a lot of glass on the floor. He looked over the counter and saw Finn sitting there rolled up and crying.

"Finn? Are you okay...are you hurt anywhere?"

Fin shook his head no which made Aerrow sigh in relief. Aerrow got the broom and started to sweep up all the glass before sitting next to Finn. He pulled Finn close and let him cry until he could muster the strength to talk.

"You okay?" asked Aerrow.

"I'll be fine, thanks for coming. I just feel like I'm some worthless nothing to everybody. Like no one cares about me."

Finn started to cry again but so did Aerrow because it hurt him to hear how Finn thought no one cared about him or loved him because he knew it wasn't true and that he loved him.

Finn looked up to see the tears and wondered why he was crying too. He was going to ask but he was so depressed and out of it that he just fell asleep next him...basking in the warmth as he finally drifted off.

~** The Next Morning**

Finn opened his eyes and looked around, noticing that he was back in his bed. He got up and went out into the living room. He saw Aerrow asleep on the couch, curled up in a ball under the blanket. Finn sat down on the chair across from Aerrow as he recalled last nights event. He remembered that Aerrow was crying but didn't know why and it made him think. Aerrow woke up and saw Finn sitting in the chair. Finn didn't even notice that Aerrow had woken up until he said Good Morning.

"Oh, Morning Aerrow...how'd you sleep?"

"Fine I guess but my question is how are you feeling, you look troubled."

"Well I'm curious as to why you were crying last night. It's not like you were just dumped."

"Oh...well...ummm...it's just that I uh..." Aerrows face started to turn red as he tried to come up with an explanation.

"Okay the truth is that when you said that you thought no one cared about you or loved you that I knew you were wrong and it hurt to hear you say that."

"Well it's true no one loves me otherwise this wouldn't have happened."

"You're wrong, there is someone who loves you."

"Who? Who could possibly love me because from what I see it's no one...so who?"

"Me." Aerrow said looking right into his eyes as he said it.

"W-What?" Finn was taken back. He couldn't believe what he heard. Every memory of every break-up came rushing through his mind and every time Aerrow was there making sure he was alright and caring for him, every time he was there. Finn fell to the floor and started to cry.

"Finn?" Aerrow asked Finn as he started to move closer to him.

"I can't believe that after all this I didn't realize how you were to only one to be there and that you loved me...I'm sorry Aerrow...that it took so long."

Aerrow hugged Finn and pulled him close. Finn looked up at Aerrow and Finn could see that he really did love him. Aerrow closed to gap in between them and kissed Finn. Finn wrapped his arms around Aerrow as he just melted into the kiss. The seperated and sat next to each other.

"I love you Finn." Aerrow said as he kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you too Aerrow." and he fell asleep again in Aerrows arms, letting the warmth take him into slumber.

**Well that's the story for now...Hope you enjoyed it :D Please comment and review! Thanx all :D**


End file.
